1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and useful improvement in synthesizing crystalline SAPO-17, the new SAPO-17 synthesized, and to use of the crystalline material synthesized in accordance herewith as a catalyst component for organic compound, e.g. hydrocarbon compound, conversion.
More particularly, this invention relates to an improved method of preparing crystalline SAPO-17 whereby synthesis is facilitated and reproducible and the product exhibits high purity and catalytic utility.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
SAPO-17 and its conventional preparation are taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,871, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The two templates taught to direct synthesis of SAPO-17 are quinuclidine and cyclohexylamine, both leading to "impure" product.
Lok et al (Zeolites, 1983, Vol. 3, October, 282-291) teach numerous organic compounds which act as directing agents for synthesis of various crystalline materials, such as, for example, ZSM-5, ZSM-11, ZSM-12, ZSM-20, ZSM-35, ZSM-48, AlPO.sub.4 -5, AlPO.sub.4 -8, AlPO.sub.4 -20 and others. The article does not show the diquaternary ammonium direction of SAPO-17 synthesis.
Other publications teaching various organic directing agents for synthesis of various crystalline materials include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,902, teaching use of an alkyltropinium directing agent, alkyl being of 2 to 5 carbon atoms, for synthesis of ZSM-5; U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,829, teaching use of dibenzyldimethylammonium directing agent for synthesis of ZSM-50; U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,923, teaching use of (CH.sub.3).sub.2 (C.sub.2 H.sub.5)N.sup.+ (CH.sub.2).sub.4 N.sup.+ (C.sub.2 H.sub.5 (CH.sub.3).sub.2 directing agent for synthesis of a novel zeolite; U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,747, teaching use of bis(N-methylpyridyl)ethylinium directing agent for synthesis of ZSM-48; U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,746, teaching use of bis(N-methylpyridyl)ethylinium directing agent for synthsis of ZSM-12; U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,286, teaching use of bis(N-methylpyridyl)ethylinium directing agent for synthesis of ZSM-35; U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,654, teaching use of cobalticinium, dimethylpiperidinium, trimethylene bis trimethylammonium or tetramethylpiperazinium directing agents for synthesis of ZSM-51; U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,213, teaching use of DABCO-C.sub.4-10 -diquat directing agent for synthesis of ZSM-12; U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,531, teaching synthesis of ZSM-12 with a DABCO-C.sub.n -diquat, n being 4, 5, 6 or 10, directing agent; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,193, teaching use of bis(dimethylpiperidinium)trimethylene directing agent for synthesis of ZSM-12.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,600 teaches a method for synthesis of zeolite ZSM-5 from a reaction mixture comprising, as a directing agent, an alkyldiamine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,083 claims synthesizing zeolites characterized by a Constraint Index of 1 to 12 and an alumina/silica mole ratio of not greater than 0.083 from a specified reaction mixture containing an organic nitrogen-containing cation provided by an amine identified as being selected from the group consisting of triethylamine, trimethylamine, tripropylamine, ethylenediamine, propanediamine, butanediamine, pentanediamine, hexanediamine, methylamine, ethylamine, propylamine, butylamine, dimethylamine, diethylamine, dipropylamine, benzylamine, aniline, pyridine, piperidine and pyrrolidine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,189 claims a method for synthesizing zeolites ZSM-5, ZSM-12, ZSM-35 and ZSM-38 containing an organic nitrogen cation from a specified reaction mixture containing a primary amine having 2 to 9 carbon atoms as a directing agent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,748 shows synthesis of ZSM-5 structure from reaction mixtures comprising ethanol, ZSM-5 seeds, ethanol and seeds, ethanol and ammonimum hydroxide, and ethanol, ammonimum hydroxide and ZSM-5 seeds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,262 teaches synthesis of ZSM-5 from a reaction mixture comprising a tetraalkylammonium source and a tetraureacobalt (II) complex.
Various diquaternary ammonium compounds have been identified as directing agents for a various assortment of crystalline materials. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,490,342 and 4,619,820 show synthesis of ZSM-23 from a reaction mixture containing the organic of U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,012, i.e. (CH.sub.3).sub.3 N.sup.+ (R)N.sup.+ (CH.sub.3).sub.3, where R is a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon having 7 carbon atoms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,527 teaches numerous diquaternary ammonium compounds and shows use of (CH.sub.3).sub.3 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.2).sub.7 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.3).sub.3 directing agent for synthesis of MCM-10.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,815 teaches numerous diquaternary ammonium compounds and shows use of (CH.sub.3).sub.3 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.2).sub.4 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.3).sub.3 to direct synthesis of a Silica-X structure type. U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,639 teaches use of the diquaternary (C.sub.2 H.sub.5)(CH.sub.3).sub.2 N+(CH.sub.2).sub.4or6 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.3).sub.2 (C.sub.2 H.sub.5) as directing agent for synthesis of ZSM-12. Synthesis of ZSM-5 is directed by the diquaternary (alkyl).sub.3 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.2).sub.6 N.sup.+ (alkyl).sub.3, alkyl being propyl or butyl, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,638.
EPA No. 42,226 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,754 teach existence of numerous diquaternary ammonium compounds, but show use of (CH.sub.3).sub.3 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.2).sub.6 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.3).sub.3 as directing agent for synthesis of EU-1. EPA No. 51,318 teaches use of the same diquaternary for synthesis of TPZ-3. It is noted that EU-1, TPZ-3 and ZSM-50 have the same structure.
Applicants know of no prior art for preparing crystalline SAPO-17 utilizing as a directing agent a hexamethylhexamethylene diamonium compound as required of the present invention.